


Reminisce

by teamiwaizumi



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: All a that ;), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Historical, Anal Sex, Ancient China, Angst, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Cheating, EXO - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Jealousy, Kidnapping, M/M, Major Character Injury, Major character death - Freeform, Oral Sex, Romance, Smut, otherships - Freeform, sideships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-16 22:27:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15447201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamiwaizumi/pseuds/teamiwaizumi
Summary: Byun Baekhyun is the emperor to the Xiu Dynasty. Yet he was looked down upon as his mother was Korean and of a lesser known clan. But others couldn't speak down on him because of his father's status.Zhang Yixing is the heir of the Zhang Clan but he was still under the teachings of his uncle. He was also Baekhyun's best friend and cherished everything he received from him. Before he knew it, he was already being consumed by his overpowering feelings for Baekhyun and the two soon exchanged mutal feelings then were in a hushed relationship.After the death of Yixing's uncle, he fell ill and refused to step down to let his sister take the role. Baekhyun heard about the sudden news and set it upon himself to find the cure for the abrupt illness - even if his lover was too stubborn to accept anything.With more mishaps occurring and even misunderstandings - will their relationship crumble or be supported by others? Or will these feelings wander to someone else?





	1. Chapter 1

  
The chiming of bells flooded the city's silence. Hums and gentle singing filled the despair of the grey atmosphere. Flowers flowed gently against the crisp breeze and petals floated in the air above the line of citizens.

Zhang Yixing, abruptly stopped in his tracks and turned around to face his fellow followers. They noticed the puffiness of his eyes and the swollen lips he was displaying. Females of his household rushed towards him to tend but they were nicely declined.

"Today is the day that our great, Zhang Bolin, decided to leave us peacefully in the h-hands," Yixing stuttered suddenly as he felt tears rush in his eye sockets. "—in the hands of his trustworthy nephew who will consider every citizen's needs carefully and will promise to fulfill his duties for us to live a worth while and comfortable life." 

As Yixing turned around to continue the burial, there was a sudden outburst from crowd and the people slowly moved to the sides in an orderly line. He glanced over his shoulder and gasped out, seeing the ruler of their country walk in a slow pace with several guards to his side. 

The people bowed a full ninety degrees and smiled. Fathers elbowed their sons to bow. Mothers gently lowered the heads of their daughters who were staring in awe to bow. The crowd slowly dispersed, revealing their emperor. 

The male's eyes were swollen and red to the corners. His lips were trembling and his pale face was stained with tears. He stopped and with a straight face, faced his guards for a signal to not follow any further. They nodded in assurance and the heir lifted the bottom of his cloak then ran towards Yixing.

"B-Baekhyun," Yixing whispered lowly and embraced the petite figure that ran into his chest. Baekhyun lifted his face and his face was gently cupped. His face already sent waves of comfort through him and he wiped the tears from underneath his eyes. "You heard about what happened..." He trailed off and looked to see the government officials on the sidelines staring at them.

"Of course, I did! Uncle Lin was more of a father than mine and you know that. I-I just...I can't believe how I wasn't told about this until this morning! I'm so sorry, Yixing." Baekhyun rested his cheek against the taller's palm and sobbed quietly, holding in the hiccups. 

“A-are you okay? P-please tell me you are.” Baekhyun trembled as he gripped his clothes in his palms. Yixing felt a sudden pain consume him in the side of his head and almost fainted as a flash of white overcame his eyesight. 

Instead, he tightened his grip on Baekhyun before pushing him away. "I'm sorry. I have to be alone, right now. Please ask Mei Lien to continue the burial — I really can't do this." Instead of backing off, Baekhyun grabbed his wrists but Yixing fell to his knees and the crowd gasped while his guards tensed.

Baekhyun noticed the vague but sharp movement and he glared. "Do you hesitate to trust your emperor?” He said and his pitch dropped octaves lower. The guards lowered their swords. "I didn't think so.” Baekhyun turned a captured a soft look when he looked down at Yixing who was trembling in pain below him. He bent down and this erupted whispers among the citizens. 

“Everything's going to be fine. He's watching over you now. He joined your parents in Heaven. He knows you're going to be a fair ruler of your province.” Baekhyun didn't flinch when Yixing looked at him with hard eyes through a clenched jaw. “I know it.” 

Baekhyun got up, calling for a maid to help Yixing. “Lady Mei Lien," he addressed Yixing's sister softly and a female looked down from her spot in the moving carriage. Her beautiful features were melancholic and cheeks a dusty pink. "The heir is please asking you to conduct the burial. And his guards, please take him back to his palace, thank you. I must return to finish my discussion with Lu Han. Please continue this with care," Baekhyun ordered sternly and let go of Yixing's hand then swiftly walked back to his chariot.

"Your presence here is much appreciated, Your Majesty," Mei Lien smiled at Baekhyun warmly, wondering how such a small and bright child grew up to be the ruler of their country in such a short time.

Baekhyun nodded at her in acknowledgement before leaving. 

 

“Your Majesty, I'm quite flattered that you came to be to seek advice but as you can see. I can't gather much as of right now,” Luhan told Baekhyun, waving a hand around. “If you can see — if you can't, I can prescribe some medicine-”

Baekhyun gave him a shove to his arm. Luhan gasped but stopped at the terribly serious face Baekhyun was portraying.

“The people in my province are off to pay their respects to the late Lord Bolin.” The two looked beyond the walls and further out on the road were people marching. Luhan huffed and turned to look at Baekhyun. “But you left the burial to speak with me about your love life? Couldn't you pick any more of an inconvenient time? I must show my respects as well!”

Baekhyun sighed and smiled nonetheless. “Can we drop the formalities now that we are away from the public? You are the only person with experience in this.” He looked at him with bright eyes and a full pout.

Luhan only offered a cocky smile and threw his hands up in defeat. "Go ahead and speak.”

"I didn't want to tell Yixing this..because I think he'd be upset with me and father. Because most likely he will smile at first and talk me through. But over the days he'll gradually become agitated with everything and you know how he is."

Luhan urged him to continue as he plopped down on the grass then pulled a flower and began slowly plucking the petals. Baekhyun quickly sat beside him and continued.

"My father said I have to get married to a beautiful maiden by the end of the year. He already found five females that are waiting to meet with me! I wanted to tell him I'm fine with being single or I'd want Yix-"

"No. Same sex emperors of one palace — never heard of that. Besides, I don't think your father would approve of the way you're attracted to Yixing," Luhan stated without looking up. Baekhyun at least expected his friend to agree with him. 

"Of course he wouldn't. I doubt he would let me see Yixing again. He then proceeded to ask if Mei Lien was worthy. Mei Lien," Baekhyun exaggerated. “Isn't she married?”

Luhan shook his head. “She's too independent to stay with someone. Also, she is too attached to her clan to leave and lead as a queen elsewhere.” 

Baekhyun nodded in understanding.

“Is the kingdom aware of your relationship with Yixing?”

Baekhyun's eyes widened like saucers and he got up up on his knees. "No, no. Only recently with the people in our courts witness --- sometimes." He blushed suddenly and began fiddling with his fingers.

"You two --- how did it work when Yixing's like that?" Luhan strayed into a more serious topic but Baekhyun was never informed of small details.

Baekhyun raised his brows. "Like what? Are you referring to that he's the same gender?" He crossed his arms but Luhan's intention was never offend him or even say that. 

“No, no. Yixing. Ever since Lord Zhang suddenly died, he fell ill. He's rarely seen outside and that was why that amount of people appeared at the burial. But what I heard when I was catching up with Mei Lien, was that he caught some sickness that causes him to faint, vomit and his breathing is quite erratic on a daily basis. Before you came, I overheard the maids talking about Yixing fainting at the burial after you left. At least he showed up, he's pretty stubborn."

Baekhyun didn't dare to interrupt because he wanted to hear as much as he could. "Wh-what!? I'm only informed on things such as recent attacks, things the kingdom is need of for survival. I don't even have time to see my mother, you, Yixing or Zitao as much! How long has it been going on?" He demanded and got to his feet which Luhan followed. He didn't reply as quickly as Baekhyun expected. “I said how long?!”

"Two weeks," He answered softly and Baekhyun looked at him with his mouth wide open while his face ran pale. 

"Two weeks? Two weeks and we've been trying so hard to make up for lost time. And he didn't even tell me that he's this sick! The ten seconds of eye contact at meeting and he couldn't even pull me aside to say that he can't meet with me because he's trying to get better! I can't believe this! Bullshit!" Baekhyun's roaring was heard by the people who stayed by the time they were inside.

Luhan looked at the passing guards and maids who gave him skeptical looks. "It's fine, everyone! Your majesty is just a bit angry. Carry on."

Baekhyun shrugged him off and turned around. “It is not fine! How can you-”

"You need to realize what you say or do can affect anything. You're not the little boy that used to follow Yixing around anymore. You're the ruler of our kingdom. Why you are not aware of the happenings in other clans is because it is of little importance. Rather, they report to you about attacks and potential trade contracts between other countries that can benefit us all.”

Baekhyun didn't open his mouth. It made sense and Luhan was only saying the truth. 

“Thank you.” Baekhyun bowed and left immediately. He couldn't bare to turn around and face reality of his position.


	2. Chapter 2

Before the funeral...

A layer of lavender blanketed the sky and specks of baby blue were visible through the small traces of clouds. The sun bared no light as it was shyly peeking over the disorderly hills in the distance.

The youth propped himself on two elbows weakly, peering from his side of the bed to catch a glimpse of the sunrise and along with a satisfying yawn, shuffling of thin legs occured underneath the thick duvet before sitting up. He tilted his head and hummed pleasantly as his face was met with a splendid wash of cool wind.

Baekhyun kissed the knuckles of Yixing's pale knuckles lovingly then looked at him with a faint smile, when the large hand moved to cup his cheek. He tilted back his head and giggled at the soft groan that resounded from his lover. Yixing gently held onto his waist, blinking away the sleepiness as Baekhyun leaned down to kiss his forehead.

"Baek?" Yixing rasped and blinked slowly as he adjusted to the light streaming from the windows. “Awake so early? Did someone call?” 

Baekhyun shook his head. “A habit,” he paused when Yixing began to graze his thumb over his lower lip. Baekhyun licked the pad of his finger before dipping forward. Their lips met for a languid route with no sign of dominance present. Yixing slowly ran his hands up and down Baekhyun's upper body when he climbed onto his lap, tracing his fingertips over every curve. The kiss became hotter as Baekhyun began rocking against him and moaning against his tongue.

Baekhyun gasped as he was thrown over to be pinned down, but didn't oppose to the action whatsoever. The raven loosely slung his arms around the older, lapping his tongue against his. Yixing moved forward and the negative space between them lessened, deepening their heated exploration of each other's mouths.

At last, they parted, mentally cursing the invisible need for life; oxygen. Baekhyun taking the role proudly, prodded Yixing's lip open to swiftly tuck his tongue in and they exchanged salivas, having the note to do this more often. “Are you okay?” Baekhyun softly questioned his lover, searching for his eyes. “You seem a little pale. You've been quite distant from last night.”

Yixing shook his head and smiled kindly. “It's nothing, my love. Only a bit tired.”

"So am I. You didn't even bother to stop,” Baekhyun said breathlessly between giggles against his lips and pecked them each time. Yixing placed feather-like kisses across his neck, sucking on the slightly fresh hickey he had made early last night to which Baekhyun slapped him on his back roughly and he received a questioning look. “Wait! Y-you can't! What if one of the maid sees-!”

Panting hard, Baekhyun shakily gripped onto the mop of black hair as lips latched onto his neck while Yixing's hand began found their way in his robe. He moaned, rutting his hips back and forth.

They shared sweet, opened mouthed kisses. Baekhyun pulled Yixing closer to him and deepened the kiss even more, angling his head every few seconds. “Kiss me more, more, please,” he whispered and Yixing gently ran his fingers through his hair, kissing his soft lips. Baekhyun pressed his chest up against Yixing's and their lips departed once more. Yixing kissed the tip of his nose and smiled against his wet lips.

“Is it gonna be like this every morning?” Yixing asked quietly against his mouth and exchanged kisses. Realization struck Baekhyun. Baekhyun snaked his hands underneath Yixing, pushing him up which effectively forced him to break the hold. Baekhyun proceeded to get up but Yixing got up as well and embraced him, holding him closely. “Please let go,” Baekhyun said calmly and scrambled off the bed, making his lover look at him in confusion. “What...did I do wrong?”

Baekhyun suddenly stopped from putting on his oversized, silk robe and looked at him with a kind smile. “You didn't do anything. I just lost track of time.” He turned around and asked Yixing to tie the robe from his lower back. “Hmm, is there an issue you forgot about?”

Baekhyun nodded silently. “Not an issue. Visitors,” he replied.  
Yixing kissed the back of his neck softly and proceeded to tie the robe. “We both have to attend the meeting with the council. Today I'm supposed to be accepting the new members — they're from Korea.” 

Yixing sighed and yawned loudly, rolling his eyes. “We have five hours to get ready, love. I usually take three. Which means...freshening up thoroughly, eating breakfast then going through the new schedule and skipping through a few trade items from Korea which needs to finished today.” He leaned back and dragged Baekhyun to topple over him. 

Baekhyun pushed himself upwards and sat up on his chest to look down at him. “Did you forget who I am, Yixing? What I do? We barely have any time to do these anymore and I mean... we're hiding our relationship because of my father! I just want us to be happy but our statuses are being in the way! You deserve someone so much better — I mean..I don't want th-that at all-” He groaned even louder when Yixing began laughing softly. 

“It's okay, Baekhyun. Just please get ready, I'm going to get more sleep,” Yixing said and puckered his lips then Baekhyun leaned to peck them before the other went back to sleeping in the warmth of his blanket.

 

“Your Majesty, please slow down. You have much time to prepare — the work was already finished on time yesterday, please calm down!” Wei Xin cried out as he barely caught his breath while walking swiftly behind Baekhyun. 

Baekhyun abruptly stopped in his tracks and the two guards beside him in front decided to take their leave at the all too familiar signal. He turned around slowly and looked at his page with narrowed eyes. “I do believe it was strictly prohibited to not question any of the decisions I make. It is final. Especially when it comes to myself, personally.”

Wei Xin widened his eyes and nodded frantically. He bowed several times before staying in the ninety degree position.

“I'm going to the mineral springs to freshen up. Ask the maids to be there by the time I reach. And I want breakfast. Make sure you eat too and everyone else in the palace. You can rest once everything is handled, I know you didn't last night,” Baekhyun said in his authoritative voice and Wei Xin grinned then made his way to do as told.

 

The two maids, Dong Mei and Hui Fan as requested, entered the private mineral spring and apologized professionally to their Majesty who was sitting on the stool against the artificial waterfall in his heavy robe, admiring the cherry blossoms that simply hung over the edge of the water.

Dong Mei rushed towards the items needed for a relaxing bath while Hui Fan made her way to Baekhyun to undress him and prepare him for the bath.

“Excuse me, Your Majesty,” Hui Fan and bowed before Baekhyun who smiled gently at the female. “Has the council been good to our Majesty?” she asked with a giggle and removed the coloured cloth from underneath his bangs. Her eyes wandered towards his body that would be revealed as she had quite the crush on Baekhyun.

“Is the Majesty holding up alright?” Dong Mei questioned also and pushed the the cart that held the items and made eye contact with Hui Fan.

Baekhyun laughed brightly and looked up at Hui Fan who blushed furiously. “I'm coming along just fine. Just not enough time to spare for my close family and friends.” 

“Your Ma-”

Baekhyun firmly cut off Hui Fan immediately. “Please refrain from calling me so when there is no one who's above in ranks near. Sir is good enough.”

“Sir,” Dong Mei strained. “Would you like the water simply warm or a bit hotter than usual?” She passed the lavender scented soap to the other while she held the rose scented for his hair but went to light the organic oil candles.

“Warm would be okay,” Baekhyun responded softly.

Hui Fan began removing the robe and gasped suddenly and frantically began trying to speak before saying, “Which awful individual would hurt the Majesty like this!” She yelled, referring to the love bites scattered across his neck and chest, thinking they were small bruises. 

Dong Mei covered her mouth, holding in the small laugh. “Our Majesty has quite the love life,” she muttered and Baekhyun gasped but she poured the bucket of warm water on his head before he could say anything. “Hui Fan, please start soaping up and close your mouth.”

Said female blushed again. “I-I...I don't understand? Why aren't you angry!” She poured a generous amount of liquid on the cotton rag and grabbed Baekhyun's arm then began scrubbing away. “I mean, h-he's covered in these purple bruises! Even bite marks,” her voice dropped into a low whisper and Baekhyun swung his head back with a hum as Dong Mei began massaging his scalp.

“Did Lord Zhang not listen again?” Dong Mei asked quietly not minding the ranting of the new maid. She was quite close with her emperor and always looked forward to another day at the palace, even though she was only twenty years old. 

Baekhyun sighed and pouted but whispered back, “Hm, last night was as lewd as it could get,” Baekhyun paused when he felt the heat creeping into his cheeks as he recalled the places Yixing had touched. “but this morning, I had to rush here so there wasn't much time for the romance. I totally forgot about this meeting. Oh! Speaking of the meeting!” He looked forward. “Do any of you know of the two men of the Korean race that will be attending the palace later?”

Hui Fan nodded with a large smile. “I don't know their ranks, but they are from the same family but different fathers. I think it was....Taehyung and Min.....ki?” She raised her shoulders as she gave up on the other name.

“Minho,” Dong Mei corrected with a roll of her eyes. “Kim Taehyung and Choi Minho, sir. Step brothers. Their mother is now married to Lord Liu who you had just met with the other day. She is quite all over the place — excuse that but she divorced both her sons' fathers in search of reaching top in ranks.”

Baekhyun nodded in understanding and grinned. “Oh, how I wonder how both of you would know?”

“Taehyung is really attractive, sir. I'm glad I'll be on my shift once he's here later,” Hui Fan smiled. Dong Mei placed her hand over Baekhyun's eyes and to block from the soap suds as she poured the water over his head. “Minho is more manly and is extremely handsome, sir. We've only heard so from the other maids.”

“Okay. I'll ask you two to escort the two to the meeting room once they've arrived.”

Baekhyun was always adored for making people happy over small things.

“R-really?! Thank you!” Hui Fan wiped down Baekhyun while happily swaying her lower half. Dong Mei nodded with a little smile also. 

Baekhyun hummed lightly and closed his eyes to be pampered just a bit more.

 

“Please rise, everyone.”

The council immediately got to their feet and bowed as the large doors were pushed open. Baekhyun smiled at the males that were staring at him in awe and a mixture of jealousy. He looked behind him and the doors closed. He signalled them to take their seat with a raise of his hand and he also did the same.

“I thank all of you for attending this meeting even though one commended only two days ago. All of you must have worked hard and I'd like to thank you for cooperating. I hope we can continue this professional-like work on time. So let's get to the point, shall we?” Baekhyun said and everyone nodded.

Baekhyun looked down and held it up in the light of the sun that bore through the holes of the designed walls and said the first name that appeared on the list. “Ah — let us welcome...Kim.. Taehyung? Yes, let us welcome him as he came all the way from Korea.” His eyes scanned for an unfamiliar face, hoping to see his lover in the few faces but mouth dropped as one came into his line of vision.

Wei Xin noticed the uncomfortable expression that was plastered on his superior's face. “E-excuse me — it is not my place to speak in this conversation but Mr. Kim Taehyung, can you please h-have a little respect for the ruler of China.” 

The remaining members exchanged confused looks and decided to keep quiet, only waiting to speak until told.

“Ne, Baekhyun, that is your name, correct?” Taehyung said and licked his lips with a sly grin. “How comes there is a slight bruise on your jaw? What was the punishment for the person who did it? I hear you humiliate these people before beheading them.” He chuckled and rolled his eyes when he earned loud gasps from the others.

“Drop that attitude, right now!” Wei Xin exclaimed and placed his hands on Baekhyun's shoulders who was forced into pure disgust with no words coming out. “Your Majesty, please to answer to this-this...imbecile!”  Baekhyun nodded slowly and Taehyung hummed.

“So Thee Majesty of China is taking orders from a servant? How pathetic. No wonder they sent us here for this contract,” Taehyung muttered and sipped his jasmine tea.

“Excuse me, but where is...-” Baekhyun ignored every bit of Taehyung's antics and his presence at the moment. “Choi Minho?”

“He had a minor migraine and went to the restroom, Your Majesty. He'll return shortly,” Wei Xin hissed as he directed his eyes as daggers at Taehyung.

“We'll continue this discussion, then. Ignore that slight mishap,” Baekhyun ordered and began flipping through the pages he was given. “Any queries or reports in any provinces?” A few hands were raised but the restroom door opened soon after.

Baekhyun raised his head and smiled as the robe resembled the same as Taehyung's, assuming it was the other male from Korea that was attending the meeting. He stood up to shake hands and Minho stared for a moment before realising then bowed quickly.

“O-oh, that's fine! I'm Byun Baekhyun, sir. You are?” 

“Choi Minho, Your Majesty. I apologize for any inconvenience caused by Taehyung while I was gone — that's his personality.” 

Baekhyun led him back to the table and he went to sit down beside Taehyung who scoffed. He smiled when Minho flicked his forehead. “It's quite fine. I deal with this outrageous attitude all the time. Does he behave this way back in Korea at your Lord?”

Minho sighed. “Apparently not. But you seem quite the tsundere.”

“Ts-ts-tsun — is that an insult!” Baekhyun demanded and pouted when the council began laughing. 

“No, Your Majesty,” Minho laughed as well. “A Japanese term I learned on my travels. But let's get back this meeting.”

Wei Xin let out an exaggerated sigh and jolted slightly when a hand tapped his shoulder. He turned and his eyes turned upwards at the fairly attractive guard looking at him with cold eyes. He felt warmth cover his face. “Yes?” 

“Lady Mei Lien wishes your presence beyond this door,” he said and without giving the male to respond, he turned back to face the several men conversing. The page slipped out the room and smiled when he was met with the face of Mei Lien. “Good morning, Lady. Is there a reason as to why you have requested me?” She returned a sincere smile and looked at her guards who allowed her to be alone with the boy at the moment. 

Her expression suddenly fell and she nodded. “I had asked for His Grace but it seems he is in a meeting. It's about Yixing-”

“I send my regards to the Lord.”

“-yes, thank you. He is in an unstable condition and will not be able to attend this meeting. Could you let Baekhyun know once the meeting is over? We wouldn't want for him to be worried at the moment.” 

The air stilled between them and Wei Xin furrowed his thick brows. “Pardon me, not to be rude...My Lady. But, wouldn't it be easier to send someone with this message?” 

Mei Lien let out a hearty laugh and her luxurious black hair cascaded down her back. “So they said. Not many know about my brother's condition and neither does the emperor. Yixing directly told me not to let him know but his stability is decreasing rapidly. If his majesty's smile could at least brighten up our palace — I'm willing to let him know. Can you please let the emperor be aware of this once the meeting is over?”

“Of-of course, My Lady! Thank you. Much is appreciated.”

She nodded and the page bowed before excusing himself which left her alone in the hallway. She smiled sadly at the door and shook her head, having several thoughts cross her mind as she walked away.

 

“Yes, thank you.” Baekhyun gladly spoke to the men who participated in the meeting, shaking hands before they exited the room. He turned to see the Taehyung being pushed towards him by Minho who had great hesitation seen in his features — as the they were the last men in the room.

“Your Majesty, we're very grateful to be welcomed as guests in your palace for the next few days. I hope you can make room for tea with us later this day so we can discuss a few things about Korea privately.”

The two step brothers eyed one another when the emperor did not speak and instead sat down quietly. “I am disappointed in the attitude I received earlier by your brother. Was this man really chosen by your king in Korea as a representative? I must say, what was he thinking?” The way his voice dropped made Taehyung gulp.

“I-I apologize, Your Majesty. Forgive me. This won't happen again,” Taehyung stammered and stepped back once the emperor stood up then bared a smile. “Of course it won't. I expect to see both of you at supper. Two maids are waiting that will lead you to your rooms.  You both are dismissed.”

They treaded out slowly after bowing respectfully. 

Baekhyun groaned and plopped down on his chair once the door shut. “Are my meetings over yet?!” He whined and dropped his face on the table. Wei Xin asked of the guards to leave them alone then after sat down before Baekhyun.

“Yes, Your Majesty. But earlier, Lady Mei Lien made an appearance whilst the meeting was being held.”

“Mei Lien?” He mumbled and sat up. “Speak, Wei Xin.’

“...Lord Yixing. He-he didn't attend the meeting because he's horribly sick right now.”

Baekhyun widened his eyes and his breath hitched then recollected himself before his emotions would fail. His heart hurt and he clenched his hands into fists. Wei Xin sighed when the emperor did not speak and only stare at him. “I am well aware of your truly secretive and quite erotic relationship with Lord Yixing. It is not my business, Your Majesty, but you are not the best person at hiding something such as your love life.” Baekhyun's cheeks expressed a vibrant pink and he cupped his face. “It's okay to worry about your lover.” 

Baekhyun stood up and gathered his belongings in a short swoop into his arms. “Then I must hurry, quickly. Before anything worsens. Can you-”

“I already prepared clothing for you to carry, as well as a few minor objects that will be of use to both you and Lord Yixing. The carriage outside is also waiting for you. I'll let the palace know of your depart once you leave and let Lady Mei Lien know about you arrival soon. Please, just don't worry, Your Majesty.”

Baekhyun stopped and a grin found its way on his face. He placed a small hand on his page's shoulder and gave a gentle squeeze. “Thank you very much. I-I must grant you something once I am here again. I trust you enough to be in charge of my place until I return, Wei Xin. Always keep note of everything. Your reports and don't forget to keep an eye out. Contact me immediately if a major mishap occurs. Thank you.”

The boy nodded frantically and spluttered but Baekhyun had already rushed out the room. The guards peaked in and eyed the surroundings before their eyes landed on the small boy sitting down. “The emperor has gone to attend somewhere for...personal reasons.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dis one got smut

All guards and maids alike suddenly bowed at the appearance of His Majesty. It wasn't known for him to appear alone and without making it known for arriving. But they were all caught off by the deadly expression he kept and they only avoided eye contact.

"Where is Mei Lien?" Baekhyun demanded lowly and began walking up the large steps. 

The only present lead maid rushed up to him then bowed before lifting her head to say. "She just left, Your Majesty."

Baekhyun sighed and crossed his arms. "May I enter then?" He asked with annoyance and they rushed him inside quickly to sit down in the large dining room. Baekhyun looked around, remembering how it was only last week Yixing was pushing him against the counter and kissing his lips until they were swollen.

"Ah, Your Majesty! You must be cold, I assume? The tea will be prepared soon!" A young female said and placed a black, silk, floral robe over his shoulders.

"Your Majesty." Four maids said in unison and went in the kitchen to prepare supper before two other maids were at Yixing's side leading him slowly to the dining room and carefully sitting him on the chair.

"Thank you. You can go ahead and eat," Yixing said sweetly to which they left them alone in the large but empty room.

"Is there a reason as to why the emperor has graced me with his presence?" Yixing laughed with no humour present.

Baekhyun intertwined his fingers and rested his chin there. "You're unwell, Luhan told me everything so don't even bother."

Yixing hummed and adjusted the fabric resting against his wrist, suddenly finding interest in it. "Then you know that with each passing second I am getting worse? Why are you really here, Baekhyun?" 

"Why didn't you say anything!" Baekhyun yelled and his voice boomed across the large room, far from startling the other male. "You lay me down and kiss me but you don't even have the time to say you're sick? That you're so weak that you can't stand for more than ten minutes without fainting. Why? Why didn't you tell me!" Baekhyun yelled and the robe slipped to pool at his feet when he stood.

Yixing closed his eyes for a longing moment, his anger that suddenly burst fading. "Baekhyun, who are you?"

"Wh-what?" He spluttered, heart slamming against his cage.

"What is your rank? What purpose do you hold?” His dark eyes flickered open and he stared at him. “Who are you."

Baekhyun straightened his posture and murmured, "You don't have to remind me of me being the emperor."

"I guess I have to. Because, you are not seeing the consequences of your actions. I'd rather die with it as a secret rather than to make you live with the burden of having me as a lover - who's dying - when you cannot do not one thing to help. I'd rather see you smiling and golden with only positivity swarming our nation. Baekhyun, do you know how much would be affected just because you know about me in this state? I don't want you to suffer because all you can do is cry about this. I don't want you to disrespect your responsibilities or to dishonour your role. I don't want to see you crying because of me. I care for you too much."

Yixing's expression suddenly swirled and he coughed violently into his cloth as Baekhyun watched him intensely, thoughts pacing through him along with the sudden rush of adrenaline. Why was he so stubborn?

"Why does it matter. You can't treat me like this because of some stupid rank! I don't care about it. Anyone can take it. Please, you just can't let me stop from seeing you. I know about it now. Let me be here to help you. I can. I'll help you. I'll go to every apothecary if I have to. I'll ask every doctor in the kingdom. The best. I'll help you, Yixing. Let me help you for once!"

"Stop being childish! I don't need your assistance.” Yixing waved his hand in a dismissive manner as he persisted between coughs. "The only thing I need is for you to forget about this. Forget about everything we've done. Do your duty as the emperor. I knew you'd always be a good ruler. Please, love. This much you must can do." 

Baekhyun felt hot tears rolling down his cheeks and he began shaking his head. "N-no..no! What are you saying?! How can you say-"

"Baekhyun!" Yixing yelled and stood up making the other widen his eyes. "Please leave," he whispered painfully and exhaled heavily.

The emperor's face scrunched up into anger. “Why are you behaving like this?! I offer such things and you dare refuse this! When it can..help you. My feelings. They're mine! I can't believe you!" Baekhyun got up and roughly pushed the chair making it fall over. He stormed towards Yixing and raised his hand. Baekhyun let his hand limply fall to his side. "I just want to help."

"My King and Emperor, I apologize as I don't mean to disturb." They turned and Yixing moved to pass Baekhyun but was stopped by him when he grabbed the hem of his shirt. "Go on," Yixing ordered gently and his eyes flickered when Baekhyun pressed his face against his back and wrapped his arms around his mid stomach. "You have to take your medication, sir. We prepared tea and a simple meal - enough, if the emperor wishes to eat as well. You must rest as soon as possible." The girl was soon dismissed by a nod after being acknowledged. 

"Baekhyun-" The sickly male started when he turned around.

"We can't have them disappointed. I guess I'll be joining you for supper." 

With hope glazing over his youthful eyes, Yixing exhaled in defeat and reached up to cup Baekhyun's cheeks, gently pushing the excessive fat upwards until his delicate lips were puckered out. "We have to talk privately after you join me for tea. I appreciate that you went out of your way to see me in such a disgraceful state but this can't continue. This-"

Baekhyun pushed him away quickly. "Don't. Don't say anything. We must have tea first, right? We can talk after. Let's go." The petite male quickly intertwined their fingers and pulled him along, squeezing his large hand in his much smaller own, leading them out.

 

Yixing dismissed the guards by the terrace of the tea room and Baekhyun admired the well decorated room. The emperor made himself comfortable as he sat down and waited for Yixing to have a seat beside him. Their eyes met and Yixing averted his eyes, leaving Baekhyun dejected.

A red hue blossomed upon Baekhyun's cheeks, expanding towards his ears as the uncontrollable heat rushed throughout his body. The unintentional, light brush of the other's faintly calloused hands against his smooth ones sent tingles across his skin. A feeling he had not felt in such a short while. 

Baekhyun traced the tip of his index finger against the ragged surface of the pearly white cup, caused by the denting of the electric blue designs that highly resembled a flower while he casted his gaze downwards. The atmosphere was heavy and broken.

"Do you dislike herbal tea, Your Majesty? I have also prepared another if so suits you, sir," informed a young maiden. She looked upwards and her raven hair framed her moon-like face, bangs neatly clipped as it rested above her thick but well kept eyebrows. Baekhyun furrowed his brows and the girl raised hers. "Is there something you wish to say, Your Majesty?"

The similiar features of someone was too hard to miss.

"No, thank you. Just more sugar, please. If you havent noticed — I have a bit of a sweet tooth,” Baekhyun responded with a smile that reached his eyes. “Which you should cut down on,” Yixing murmured and occupied himself in his teacup when Baekhyun glanced at him.

She blushed and bowed lowly then left the vacant room, save for the two royalties.

"Yixing, what are you doing with a minister's daughter?" Baekhyun immediately inquired, quirking a brow as he sipped the tea, having the warmth of the liquid slowly work its way down. "Is it revenge? You know I can help."

Yixing began to pour his tea and sighed. "A deceased man, Baekhyun. I only offered as her mother cannot afford support to her. Think of it as returning kindness."

And so the topic fell.

"How long has it been going on?" Baekhyun's soft voice asked before chewing softly on dumplings causing his cheeks to expand. He swallowed thickly. "Your illness, I mean."

"It started as a few coughs, early December, last year. I guess it had rapidly increased within me. But it's alright. I can manage this much." 

Baekhyun watched as Yixing's hands began shaking, trying to pour the tea and successfully did so with small puddles of liquid on the table. "You're weak," Baekhyun muttered and reached to assist. "Let me help." Baekhyun uncrossed his arms and moved closer.

"I am not weak," He spat heatedly and the other flinched at his tone, curling his hand back slowly. “Can you hurry and eat? You need to leave so I can continue working-"

"Working?" Baekhyun repeated. "You are not going to set your eyes on any piece of work. We'll talk then I'll leave afterwards."

Yixing tilted his head and let out a breathy laugh after setting his cup on the saucer. "How annoying," he muttered and stood up. Baekhyun felt his mouth open in disbelief. "All I ever ask from you is  a proper explanation! Why do you think we always get in these useless arguments!? I'm always being hidden from the truth!" The emperor roared and the maid flinched from her spot behind the door, stopping in her tracks. She walked away, knowing this wasn't the time to intrude.

"Y-you go on..on and on without telling me anything and expect me to forgive you!" Baekhyun let out a frustrated sigh and clenched his hands into fists.

"Whether you do or not - it is not my concern and won't mean much to me once I die." He sat back down once his limbs felt heavy, turning away from Baekhyun. "Die?! Yixing, why can't we have a proper conversation anymore because of us arguing! Why are you bringing up death! That's far from now! You know that.." Baekhyun trailed off into a whisper and tightened his fists in his lap. Tears swam in his eyes and he refused to act this weak. To believe this was the reality of everything. 

"After all we've been through, you couldn't even let me suffer with you. Do I mean that little to you?” Baekhyun whimpered and wiped his eyes with his thumbs. “It hurts even more that you didn't tell me yourself. Is our relationship that much of a joke to you? Because that's how it seems." The smaller male didn't spare him a glance.

Yixing turned his head to look at the male trembling from anger and shook his head slowly, dismissing his own thoughts to speak truthfully. "Baekhyun, I want you to know that this is all for you," he said so suddenly, resting his hand atop Baekhyun's. "I care about you most of all. I put you before everything. This is what's best."

"Being away from you isn't what's best!" Baekhyun looked up from his lap quickly.

Yixing felt his breath hitch in his throat when Baekhyun fwipped his head to him. He brought a shaky hand upwards and wiped his tears then caressed his cheek. "Don't cry. I'm going to get better.”

Baekhyun nodded then dropped his head against his chest. His arms slid around his lower back and he peered up, looking at him through wet lashes. Yixing lowered his head and gave him a light kiss on his lips. "I'll do anything I can to make you better. I need you better. We all do. But me most of all. So wait on me."

Yixing smiled genuinely and rubbed their noses together. Baekhyun inhaled shakily then they shared a more sensual kiss. Baekhyun's quiet gasp was swallowed into Yixing's mouth when their lips parted slightly. It was as far as they could go for now. Their lips detached and Baekhyun licked his lips. 

"Now go. I have to rest."

"Mm, how about I stay with you for one night?" Baekhyun suggested and moved around in his embrace. "Just one?"

Yixing grazed his thumb against his cheek and sighed. "Okay. Don't be so loud."

"And I'll finish your work for you too!" Baekhyun added excitedly but that soon shattered.

"No," Yixing responded strictly. He gulped at the hurt that struck over his lover's face. "Mei will tend to that. That's not your job," he said a bit softer.

Baekhyun pressed his cheek onto his shoulder. "I think the result would be more effective if I do it. Is there information I am not to see?"

Yixing pulled him away so their eyes were locked. "It's not like that. Don't say such a thing. Let's move on to wash up before slumber, yes?" He got off the luxurious couch and Baekhyun followed behind him. They exited the room and Yixing allowed the maids to clean up the food.

"Why are you behind me?" Yixing said whilst they walked through the hallways. Shoes clicking against the white tiles and echoing. "I want you beside me." Baekhyun blushed and quickened his pace so he was side by side with the other. "Is it alright to hold your hand?" The emperor glanced at the large hand at his side and touched it slightly. The hand bumped against his and he smiled. His smile faded and heart fell when Yixing suddenly curled his fingers away and no reply was given. 

"My Lord," addressed a maid quite breathlessly. "Do forgive me for interrupting you and His Majesty. There is someone who is quite persistent in looking for you."

Yixing furrowed his brows and Baekhyun tightened his jaw before looking to the ground. "Where is this someone?" He followed the maid that led them to the main dining hall doors. "Who, exactly is this someone? I have to rest. I'm not aware of anyone. The medicine is bound to kick-"

The doors opened, cutting him off.

Hazel eyes caught Baekhyun's before immediately flying to her feet. "The emperor - Y-your Majesty," she bowed a full 90 degrees then straightened her posture. "I wasn't aware of your arrival here." She then turned to Yixing and widened her eyes. 

Yixing cleared his throat. "Mari, why are you here?" 

"I was told about the sickness, Yixing. How can I not be informed? I am your betrothed.” She wore a blue, floral kimono and golden jewelry adorned her wrists, ankles and hair. Her strictly straight, black hair flowed to her waist and swished every moment she took strides towards the sick male. 

Baekhyun's soul crumpled. His breath left his body and he felt despair wash over him. He slightly stumbled and his lips began trembling. Betrothed?

"One of. Don't get ahead of yourself.” Yixing looked at Baekhyun from the corner of his eyes. “Must I repeat? Why are you here?"

She grabbed his hands and intertwined their fingers. "Don't be like that. I was worried! I travelled all the way from Japan." Mari pouted when Yixing's expression didn't falter. "I wanted to see how you were doing. I guess I can take care of you while you're in this state. It'll be like that when when our ceremony is carried out.” Yixing slowly retracted back his hand. "I'm not sure about what my uncle had said to you in the past but now is not a good time. I'm going to go ahead and rest, so would you please-" Yixing stopped when Mari walked pass him.

"Your Majesty. Is everything alright?" Mari questioned, not looking at him directly as she was too afraid. With this question, the maids came to his needs, one by one telling him to sit down.

Baekhyun shook his head at the overwhelming questions and his heart clenched. His and Yixing's eyes met. Emotions were told. He needed an explanation. "Betrothed?" he uttered and Yixing moved closer to him, as if to calm him. He put his hand on his lower back and pushed him up closer.

“Your Majesty, this is Lady Inoue Mari. She's one of the brides my uncle handpicked. He thought she seemed suitable to be my wife. I guess she's the only one I can get along with."

He smiled at her. She blushed as she gasped, slapping his arm. What was she trying to do? Baekhyun already had a great dislike towards her. Maybe she had no bad intentions and the jealousy was only tricking him. 

"You guess? What about all the times we played when you came to Japan all those years ago?"

Baekhyun watched their bickering. "I'm going ahead to wash up. Take all the time to catch up with your betrothed. It was nice meeting you," Baekhyun said monotonously then pivoted on his heels.

As his small figure left the room, Yixing mentally kicked himself. It was another night of tears and misunderstandings.

 

"Baekhyun?" 

Yixing quietly called as he entered his private onsen. He slipped off his garments and folded them before placing it on the bamboo table. He dipped into the water, sighing as the warm liquid engulfed his whole lower body. The door slammed behind him and crying was heard. Yixing turned around and the sobs abruptly turned to sniffles.

"Why-why didn't you tell me any of this? You told me you rejected all of them. You told me there was nobody left,” Baekhyun said shakily.

"And I did.” Yixing lifted the bucket and poured the water on his head. “She's quite stubborn. Simliar to you somehow-"

"Don't compare me to anyone. Especially some woman who's standing in line for you!" Baekhyun's breathing was getting uneven and his eyes were red. “I am not in any line.”

Yixing sighed and turned around his body in the water to properly face him. "I only said you both have similar characteristics. It's not that I'm comparing," he paused for a moment. "Why are you this upset? Is it about not holding your hand. Or is it really Mari? She isn't anything to be angry over, Baekhyun. Just join me in here."

Baekhyun didn't reply in the moment. He narrowed his eyes and straightened his posture. “You planned this didn't you? Now that you're finally sick, you wanted me to leave so you and Mari can have the best time alone. Is that what you want?!"

"No. Why can't you just listen-"

"You cheated on me."

"What? No! Baekhyun, listen please. I've never once cheated on you. I don't plan-" He coughed softly. "o-on it."

Baekhyun put his hand on the door. "I can't believe you would-"

"Why aren't you listening!? Shut up so I can talk! I didn't accept or reject the proposal because I've known her since I was a teenager and my uncle seemed happy at the thought. Even though she holds feelings for me - I do not. I guess my feelings sadly belong to you." 

With that harshly said, Baekhyun slammed his hand roughly against the wooden door, causing the metal handles to clatter loudly. He was too lost at words. Everything angered him. “If only you would clarify situations with me or even bother to tell me I wouldn't be assuming so much!”

Yixing inhaled sharply. He didn't want to comfort him. He would just ignore everything. Arguments always led to somehow making up sexually - that was bad enough. The moments came across him where they would argue until Baekhyun threw his hands in his face. Then cried for an apology, begging for forgiveness. Of course seeing him crying was hurtful enough so they would kiss to the last breath. 

The crying only grew louder. 

Now was not the time to cradle him in his arms. His sleep schedule couldn't be ruined and the medicine was taking over. 

Yixing stood up and ran his fingers through his damp hair. He wrapped a towel around his waist after discarding the drenched fabric on the ground. He closed his eyes and sighed. Baekhyun was probably purposely staying there. Hoping for Yixing to hold him and apologize. 

Not this time.

Yixing walked to towards the doors. "Would you step aside?" he demanded cooly. "I have to rest and you in my way is stopping that."

Baekhyun peered up. Yixing didn't flinch. Red, puffy eyes with tears swimming in them. "Would you like to follow me to my sleeping chambers?” Yixing questioned quietly. "Why?" Baekhyun sniffled. Water cascaded down his legs and created a small pool below him.

"Because we both know you are too stubborn to ask so why not ask myself?” Yixing put his hand on the handle and his fingers curled around the metal. “You may come. That is if you won't disturb me." 

"I won't," Baekhyun whispered and slowly stood up. There was a knock on the door. "Yes?"

"Your robes, my Lord." 

The door opened slightly before closing. Baekhyun widened his eyes. "That's-"

"I have a few of your robes. I guess because you always stayed with me. Soak first. I'll wait." Yixing urged him into the water and Baekhyun stripped then sat in it.

Yixing wiped his skin and rubbed his skin with oil that carried a sweet scent. He then put on a rich dark red silk robe with black clouds and flower designs. By the time he was finished preparing for slumber, Baekhyun was drying off and getting ready.

"I'm sorry," Baekhyun suddenly apologized. Yixing raised his eyebrows. That was a first. "I-I was just hurt. No, I was being inappropriate. I just didn't like the familiarity between you and Mari. It hurt even more when she said betrothed.”

“I told you she isn't anything for you to work yourself over. I'm just glad you understand." 

"And...I'm sorry about saying you cheated."

"It's fine, Baekhyun. Let's forget that. Put on your clothes and we can go sleep. We can talk a bit more once we've settled in my bedroom." Baekhyun nodded and patted down his straight white robe. 

Once they were outside the steaming room, Baekhyun sighed at the coolness of the open hall. Yixing turned to him and extended an arm. "I believe I owe you something, Baekhyun." Baekhyun's cheeks and heart swelled. Their hands clasped and fingers touching each other's knuckles. "Hm, cute." Yixing chuckled and they began strolling down the hallway to the large stairs then to the chambers.

"Hey." Baekhyun called when they were in the large bedroom. High ceiling, decorative walls and plants. Expensive, of course but his was much more exaggerated than this. Yixing knelt on the bed after untying the curtains connected to the wooden arc of the bed. "Yes?"

Yixing turned around and opened his mouth.

"What's this?" Baekhyun looked at the small jar. "Are these..pills?" He shook it. "What kind-" As he moved to remove the lid, the bottle was snatched from his grip. "Hey! I was look-" His words stopped once a pair of lips latched onto his sweetly. A hand held his waist and he was kissed until his back hit the wall. Baekhyun immediately melted into the kiss, grabbed the back of his clothes as he pressed harder. Two hands caressed his hips before sliding upwards to cup his flushed cheeks, pulling him away.

Baekhyun's head hit the wall and a dazed look casted over him. "I missed that," he whispered with a smile. "Me too." Baekhyun wrapped his arms around Yixing's neck and they met for another passionate kiss. With Baekhyun's thoughts only focused on wanting more love, Yixing dropped the jar to the floor and gently kicked it. 

It succeeded in rolling underneath the large table.

"Come on, kiss me like you mean it," Baekhyun said impatiently, snapping Yixing to what he had started. 

"Don't start pulling when you can't breathe," Yixing responded and as if on cue, Baekhyun's hold on his robe tightened to pull him closer. "We can't say the same for you, hmm?" Baekhyun bit back with a smirk. 

Yixing returned a response with a roll of his eyes and Baekhyun tipped on his toes to peck the corner of his lips before pushing him back gently. Baekhyun untied his robe that soon pooled around his feet and met hungry eyes. No words were needed. Yixing grabbed his waist and swallowed his mouth with his. Baekhyun slightly tripped but caught his rough kiss and they moved back until he was flat on the mattress.

Their positions switched and Baekhyun sat on his lap, pressing flat palms on his broad chest. "Tell me when you can't take it. I don't want you dying on me in the middle of sex," he giggled but it drowned down when Yixing gripped his bottom and chuckled at the soft groan. Baekhyun twitched underneath his familiar hands and Yixing stared at him.

Baekhyun bit into his lower lip and winced as Yixing slowly pressed a dry finger in his hole. "A-ah. It hur - mm!" The finger slowly slid into to be enveloped by his tight walls and Baekhyun gasped out at the pain.

Yixing removed his finger and caressed his round hips, to calm him down for the time being. "Don't think there's lubricant here," he said to himself. "Open your mouth." Baekhyun opened his mouth shakily, waiting for a finger to coat itself in his saliva but instead was replaced with a tongue. 

Baekhyun grinded his hips against him and Yixing did the same with his clothed cock against his smaller one. Baekhyun moaned and slammed his hips down. "I want you insi-side," he weakly command him. "Not yet." 

Yixing cupped his chest and pressed his thumbs onto his erected nipples. "Have you been...playing with yourself?" He said breathlessly and massaged the soft, very soft and plump area of his body. Baekhyun's toes curled as the heat rushed to his feet and he rubbed his wet cock against Yixing's toned abdomen. 

Baekhyun's eyes rolled to the back of his head and Yixing suddenly attached their lips. Yixing kissed him softly and sweetly while intertwining their tongues lovingly. Yixing caressed his bottom, smiling in between the kiss. Baekhyun pulled away when he noticed the lack of continuation. "What's wrong?" he murmured and kissed down his jaw. Yixing lifted Baekhyun's hips, motioning him to turn around.

Baekhyun looked at him in confusion but turned nontheless.

Baekhyun hiked his bottom high as he turned around. Hands clasped around Yixing's member and mouth drooling. His cheeks were darkened and the colour expanded towards his thighs. Yixing stared at the two perfect mounds and squeezed them tightly, causing the owner to shiver.

"W-wait-" Baekhyun tightened his hands. "Wait, w-wait," he repeated and Yixing did so, instead caressing his sides tenderly. “The position is...embarrassing," Baekhyun said while Yixing softly kissed the underside of his thigh then sucked at his flesh. Yixing sat up and smiled. "Why are you looking at me like that? I-I don't know what to do."

"You're doing just fine, darling. Just relax and let me... continue."

Baekhyun kept his grip on Yixing tight. He whimpered when his breath ghosted against his entrance. 

"Hush, love. You'll feel good.”

"It's s-still embarrassing!" He whined but Yixing kept him in place and flicked his finger against his cheek. "What's gonna happen? I-I don't think we-"

"Do your job and let me fulfill mine.” He instructed him to spread himself and Baekhyun did as told. His fingers reached behind him and he dug into the inside of his cheeks as he opened himself up. Yixing guided his hands properly and kissed the opening gently. "Let's do this quickly and hurry on to bed. Wouldn't want Mari suspecting anything."

Yixing buried his face between his thighs and let his tongue wander.

Baekhyun gasped out and blushed even harder. His thighs began quivering when Yixing twirled his tongue inside the canal. His fingers gripped onto the satin sheets beneath Yixing and failed to keep himself quiet, loud moans bouncing off the walls. Even so, he further stuck his ass in his lover's face. Yixing kissed his abused hole and smiled. Lips glistening in slick and tongue tingling. Baekhyun spread his legs wider and bit his lower lip as Yixing trailed feather-like kisses across is twitching length. He looked over his shoulder, over-simulated and all, calling his lover softly. Yixing pulled away and stared at him. Baekhyun moaned and whined, aching for more.

Yixing fixed his position and situated Baekhyun higher up, giving him better access. Baekhyun closed his eyes, letting out delicious sounds. “D-don't stop. P-please.” Baekhyun's turned around and clenched when Yixing slammed his palm against his ass. He stared at the organ staring at him, jerking at his touch and vein prominent. His small hands wrapped around it and he licked the tip, moaning at the taste of precum. 

Baekhyun shook his head and cried out, nails burying into the sheets. He widened his mouth and let it hover before taking it in his mouth. Despite his eagerness, he was unsure of what to do. Baekhyun swirled his tongue on the tip then began sucking slowly. "B-Baek, fu-fuck..." Yixing groaned out. Baekhyun proceeded to kiss his length while saliva dribbled down. A clear substance surfaced and Baekhyun increased his speed. He shuddered and coughed when his cum was shot into the back of his throat. Baekhyun licked the rest that trickled down and swallowed thickly.

“B-Baekhyun,” Yixing rasped against his cheek and kissed the red patch of skin. “I want to kiss you.”

Baekhyun scrambled to turn around and sloppily turned. Their lips attached roughly and Baekhyun thrusted his hips onto his cock. "Feels g-good,” Baekhyun said between kisses and Yixing responded with matched thrusts, along with hard kisses. Both partners could taste themselves with each sloppy and desperate kiss they exchanged. "I can't wait to feel you,” Yixing stated in between slow kisses. Yixing smiled against his intruding tongue and sucked on the tip shortly. Getting inside him would be saved for another day.

"I love you," Baekhyun said somewhere between kissing his neck and building up to let go. "I love you, too," Yixing replied before pressing his lips against his. Their essences coated each other and Baekhyun rolled over. Chest rising and falling quickly. Glowing in the high of coming down, Yixing kissed his cheek. “I love you so much,” he whispered quietly. “This might be our last time together.”

Drowsily, Baekhyun closed his eyes and shook his head. "No. I love you, remember. If you go. I will too."

And those words floated around Yixing. Having too many meanings, he was afraid what to do next.

Baekhyun shifted and buried his face in Yixing's sweat coated chest. "You didn't get to go inside," he murmured and it trailed off into a yawn. He peered up at his unresponsive partner and furrowed his brows at his nonchalant expression that was staring off into the darkness. "What's wrong?" Baekhyun turned to look where his eyes were wandering off to yet it was nothing.

"Nothing..nothing," Yixing reassured him and smiled sweetly. "By the way, how was the meeting? I apologize that I couldn't make it. I heard there were two guests." He glided his hand over to his backside and pulled him closer.

Something snapped. Baekhyun shifted and let out an unimpressed scoff. "I believed that they were going to be of high class. One of them was such a - so immature and he-he...” Baekhyun growled and slapped on his arm frustratingly. Yixing bit into his lip and watched Baekhyun rant. "-even that! He winked at me and made suggestions with his eyebrows as if I'd find that attractive!"

Yixing laughed and tugged his pouted lips. "Were they both making such suggestions with their eyebrows?"

"It's not a laughing matter! And no," Baekhyun said. "The other was more..he seemed used to meetings with people of a more important status. It's as if the younger brother was just asked to attend because of his family name."

"So they weren't attractive the least?" Yixing questioned quietly with a teasing tone. "Nothing that made your heart flutter?"

Baekhyun gaped then blushed for a moment and turned his face. The moonlight highlighted the now evident colour in his cheeks. Yixing raised his brows and his lips pressed into a flat line. "Should I be concerned? Do I have a rival now?"

"Of course not," he whispered. "This...Minho was just very..handsome." He looked at Yixing who was staring at him also. All quiet in the room. "He-he's not my type, though! A-and I'm yours for eter-"

Yixing snorted and dropped down on the pillow. "I wasn't accusing you of anything, come on now." He wrapped his arm around his waist and pulled him down to his chest. Baekhyun sighed and rubbed his nose against his neck. 

"But really, I just want you to ask for me first if something happens. I have to know first. Whether a fever or if you collapse, okay. I-I want to be here for you."

His lover smiled dearly at him. "Of course-"

Yixing's voice trailed off. His eyelids flutter shut. His chin sank as his head lolled to the side, breathing heavily through a slightly opened mouth.

Baekhyun sat up with the assistance of his elbows. He placed a dainty hand onto his lover's cheeks. His face was paler than ever. The uncanny thing was that his face appeared more youthful. Experience seemed ironed out of it. A marble mask of pure innocence. His hair was pinned to the back with strands hanging from his ear, framing his structured face. 

"Why must you be so stubborn." Baekhyun caressed his cheek with his eyes twinkling in dismay. "Is it that you're scared? Do you just not want my help? Or do...you want to leave me that badly?" Baekhyun whispered and his heart clenched. "I'll ask you at a better time." 

The young ruler rose from the comforting state of being enveloped in his partner's arms. "Tomorrow...I'll send word for you. I love you." He pressed a kiss on his mouth again. He pulled away then kissed him again, again and again. He licked it in a subtle manner then kissed him harder. Yixing stirred but didn't awake.

Baekhyun fisted his shirt into his palm and began shaking. Yixing mumbled and his face contorted. "Sorry," the young male sheepishly smiled. "I'll take my leave then. I love you." 

He slid to the bottom of the bed and glanced at his sleeping lover before coming off the slightly high bed. He picked up his discarded robe and put it on. Afterwards, flattening down his hair and spraying a bit of fragrance that he found on Yixing's dresser. As he neared to the door, he stopped.

The guards..did they hear.

Baekhyun blushed. He opened the door and the four guards straightened immediately. "Goodnight, Your Majesty,” they said simultaneously.

"Goodnight...sirs." Baekhyun then began swiftly walking away.

"Y-Your Highness!” One called. Baekhyun closed his eyes then turned around. "Yes? I'm in a bit of a hurry so if you could speed this up."

"Is everything alright with the Lord?" 

Baekhyun stared at them for a moment. "Of course. We were discussing matters but his medicine came along. I have to go now, goodbye.” He smiled and proceeded to walk away but his legs decided not to be dependable. Baekhyun collapsed to the floor and let out a quite enticing groan when his bottom hit the cool surface. 

“Your Majesty!” They called in unison. Baekhyun chuckled and got up slowly.

“I am fine. Goodnight.” Baekhyun smiled then quickly sped off  and disappeared around the corner of the halls, leaving the guards to look at each other in confusion. 


End file.
